The invention relates to the medical technique, to the sexology domain, particularly to private use devices enhancing the excitement and facilitating the orgasm achievement by a woman, and could be used for correcting the sexual inadequacy.
The invention prior art is the RU Patent No. 2005446, Int. Cl5 A61F 5/41 “Orgasmic ring”, which disadvantage is in that it being fixed at the base of penis and having a small stimulating member being in a short-time contact with a clitoris only when fully invaginating a penis.